Zombie (Composite)
|-|Basic Zombie= |-|Garden Warfare= |-|Gargantuar= |-|Imp= |-|Zombie Yeti= |-|Foot Soldier= |-|Scientist= |-|Engineer= |-|All-Star= |-|Super Brainz= |-|Captain Deadbeard= |-|Z-Mech= |-|The Smash= |-|Impfinity= |-|Rustbolt= |-|Electric Boogaloo= |-|Brain Freeze= |-|Immorticia= |-|Professor Brainstorm= |-|Neptuna= |-|Huge-Gigantacus= Summary Zombies are reanimated, mindless, decaying corpses with a hunger for human brains. They are the main antagonists of Plants vs. Zombies series, as the objective of the game is to prevent them from eating the player's brains. However, in some modes, the player can play as the zombies. This page alphabetically lists all zombies in Plants vs. Zombies series. In front of the plant the games it appears is listed, but sometimes there are multiples versions of the same zombie due to the different game styles. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A to High 2-A Name: Zombie, Gargantuar, Imp, etc. Origin: Plants vs Zombies Gender: Varies Age: Millions of years (Lived since the prehistoric era, Zombies are implied to have existed since the dawn of time) Classification: Zombie, Undead Attack Potency: Macroversal level+ to High Macroversal level+ (Can beat multiple Gnomes as well as Gnomus the Gnome King, Gnomes can can hold space-time in their pockets and create singularities across space-time, as well as destabilizing it, comparable to plants like Peashooter and Sunflower, has tech comparable to the Sunbeam, which is regarded as the ultimate power in the universe) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (The All-Star Zombie bursts into flames when running), likely Immeasurable (Should be comparable to the Plasma Pea) Combat Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to Plasma Pea, zombies can fight with Gnomus the Gnome King) Reaction Speed: Immeasurable (Can dodge and react to other plants, zombies and Gnomes) Lifting Strength: Class Y (Super Brainz can casually lift planets) Striking Strength: Macroversal level+ to High Macroversal level+ Durability: Macroversal level+ to High Macroversal level+ (Can survive the space-time continuum collapsing, tanks hits from Gnomes) Stamina: Very High (Can still briefly move while being fatally injured or dying, can party for so long he forgets what he's doing) Range: Unknown, at least hundreds of meters, Low Macroversal via technology Powers and Abilities: |-|By himself= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Zombification, Natural Weaponry, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery (Via gravestones), Martial Arts (Imps are trained for combat), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6 and 7, is already dead, can briefly survive without a head, comes back as a ghost if killed), Limited Toon Force (Briefly survives being vaporized), Possible Logic Manipulation (Cave Conehead was the first to create the cone despite already existing since the jurassic era), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Zombies can affect Gnomus the Gnome King or Plasma Peas), Summoning, Power Bestowal and Burrowing (Can summon more zombies that come from underground, Zombies summoned will get an ability), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, Zombies don't breathe at all), Earthquake Creation (Gargantuars create earthquakes with mere steps), Small Size (Type 0 for Imps, type 4 for Going Viral), Large Size (Type 0 for Gargantuars, type 1 for Emperor Qin Shi Huang, type 6 for Huge-Gigantacus), Paralysis Inducement (Their gases stun other zombies), Pea Generation, One Hit Kill (Via Jalapeno Zombie or Squash Zombie), Rage Power (Giga-Gargantuars become tougher), Dimensional Storage (Gargantuars can enter small vases), Invulnerability (Can't be harmed while the shell is closed, Dig Wig can become invulnerable every few seconds), Statistics Amplification, Sand Manipulation and Wind Manipulation (Desert Death Zombie summons zombies via sand tornadoes, zombies nearby will eat plants faster, brains boost the Zombies's abilities, Wolf Zombie blows strong air that pushes plants), Energy Manipulation (Ra Zombie steals energy, Terror-Former 10,000 makes zombies require less energy to spawn), Bone Manipulation and Creation (Tomb Raiser Zombie creates bones that when thrown create tombstones), Inorganic Physiology (Via being a sphinx or made of stone), BFR (Can send plants away, can make plants return to the hands of the plant hero), Energy Projection and Cyborgization (Full, via Gargantuar Prime, Robo-Zombie or Vengeful Cyborg), Attack Reflection (Jester Zombie returns projectiles), Damage Transferal (Planetary Gladiator tanks attacks himself when the hero is harmed), Magic and Transmutation (Wizard Zombie turns plants into sheep), Metal Manipulation (Zombie King creates helmets for Zombies), Light Manipulation, Life Manipulation and Purification (Glitter Zombie creates rainbows that create zombies, it also removes negative effects and makes them invulnerable), Non-Corporeal (8-Bit Zombie is completely made from light and coordinates), Berserk Mode (Newspaper Zombie goes berserk if his newspaper is broken), 4th Wall Breaking (Imp talked about the games), Fire Manipulation and Breath Attack (Can breathe fire), Weather Manipulation (God of Wealth can make gold rain, Zombie Yeti can create ice storms or cast acid rain), Sleep Inducement (Can make all plants in an area go to sleep), Ice Manipulation (Can blow air that freezes plants, can freeze plants on space), Resurrection (Can resurrect zombies by making statues of them), Teleportation (Can teleport short distances), Duplication (Zen Sensei can make shadow clones, Impfinity can create clones of himself), Fragrance Manipulation (Park Ranger's smell deals damage), Acrobatics (Can double-jump and is very agile), Superhuman Digestion (Zombies can eat entire cannons without negative effects), Homing Attack (Via Super Guided Ultra Ball), Attraction (Turbo Twister forces plants to get near Super Brainz), Immortality Negation (Cozmic Brainz's attacks prevent resurrection), Flight (Super Brainz can fly), Telepathy (Can read minds), Death Manipulation (They can instantly kill plants with their attacks, kills the entire species of plants they killed), Reactive Power Level (Gets stronger each turn), Possession (Can possess others), Animal Manipulation and Disease Manipulation (Via Witch's Familiar, Locust Swarm and Going Viral), Regeneration (Low-High, via being liquid), Healing (Biting plants heals Zombies), Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-High, can completely evaporate opponents), Circadian Manipulation (Can create eclipses), Power Mimicry (Can get the exact same health and attack as others), Illusion Creation (Type 2, via Triplication), Biological Manipulation (Via Evolutionary Leap), Wish Granting (Implied to be able to grant wishes), Damage Inducement (Can induce damage to random plants), Clairvoyance (Knows when the Plant hero draws cards), Fear Manipulation (Induces fear on plants), Existence Erasure, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation and Intangibility (Spatial, can escape space-time so it doesn't get hurt, which can unravel reality, cause temporal paradoxes or erase existence), Black Hole Creation (Via Black Hole), Attack Negation (Bonus Track Buckethead prevents plants from making bonus attacks), Resistance Manipulation (Can grant resistances to other zombies and itself) |-|With items= All previous abilities, Damage Reduction (Buckets absorb most damage, Armored effect nullifies most damage), Abstract Existence (Type 2, Z-Mechs are made of the physical manifestation of the end), Sound Manipulation and Summoning (Can summon Disco Zombies with music, Hair Metal Gargantuar can make sound waves that destroy plants, Sound Grenades stun plants on radius), Flight (Via jetpack), Self-Destruction (Via Jack-in-the-Box or dynamite), Power Nullification and Power Bestowal (Talisman Zombie can make plants unable to attack, as well as making them invisible and intangible via talismans, Sneezing Zombie prevents plants from getting healed), Broadway Force (Conga Leader forces others to dance even while having other independent thoughts, Pianist Zombie makes all zombis dance), Poison Manipulation (Astro-Goop Zombies shoot goop that poisons plants, has perfume that poisons plants), Forcefield Creation (Via Shield Zombie), Empathic Manipulation (Boombox Zombie tranquilizes plants so they don't attack), Explosion Manipulation (Gunpowder Devil has explosives), Invisibility (Can become invisible with potions, has light that makes zombies invisible), Electricity Manipulation (Has a gun that shoots lightning), Smoke Manipulation (Via smoke bombs), Heat Manipulation (Via furnace), Power Absorption (Can steal the energy from plants), Healing (Via Heal Zombie), Durability Negation (Breaker-Bot ignores armor), Detection (Scuba Soldier's attacks track enemies), Transformation (Type 2, can transform into pure energy), Rock Manipulation (Can shoot rocks), Magma Manipulation (Can shoot molten rocks), Gravity Manipulation (Via Gravity Grenade), Size Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Via Shrink Ray), Portal Creation (Portal Technician can create portals), Dimensional Travel (Interdimensional Zombie can travel dimensions, Teleportation Zombie has a phone cord that ends in other dimensions), Destruction (Via B-Flat), Limited Law Manipulation (Can cheat the game by playing a zombie when it's the turn of tricks) |-|Resistances= Pain and Blood Manipulation (Doesn't notice his arms falling off, doesn't seem to have any blood), Poison Manipulation (Can eat rotten meat without any negative effects, can smell perfume that poisons plants), Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Since it's already dead), Mind Manipulation (Via being mindless), Void Manipulation (They can survive getting shot with voids), Fire Manipulation (Imp Dragons are immune to fire), Ice Manipulation (Rabbit Imps are immune to freezing), Paralysis Inducement and Knockback (Jurassic Bully is immune to these effects), Memory Manipulation (Unable to forget things it has repeated multiple times), Space-Time Manipulation (Unaffected by Gnomes which destabilize space-time), Acid Manipulation (Unharmed by acid rain), Gravity Manipulation and Heat Manipulation (Unaffected by the core of the planet), Chemical products (Toxic Brainz is surrounded by poisonous chemicals that don't harm him at all), Disease Manipulation (Zombies can't get ill), Radiation Manipulation (Unharmed by radioactive waste), Blindness Inducement (Their vision can't be obstructed), Fear Manipulation (They are fearless), Curse Manipulation (Is aleady cursed), Transmutation and most of the plants's haxes (Was unaffected by Rose's transmutation, reason being that Super Brainz is too strong so they had to beat him by physical means, implying he would resist most of what the plants could do, Untrickable makes plant abilities useless and have to be beaten by physical means) Standard Equipment: Any kind of weapon or armor Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Despite being commonly depicted as stupid, Zombies are smart enough to fly planes, they have years of military combat experience and training and martial arts, Zombie-kind created college since the ice age and can graduate from it, are smart enough to run companies, they are seemingly capable of solving calculus for a mathematically perfect cone and solve differential calculus, have financial plans for what's to come in 150 million years, studied 97 flight courses and passed 81 different exams and 101 flight simulations, has brilliant ideas out of completely random thoughts and have created interstellar spacecrafts) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) - Bill's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were at High 2-A) Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Plants vs Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Zombification Users Category:Non-Human Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Monster Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Superhumans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Mastery Users Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Toonforce Users Category:Logic Users Category:Higher Dimensional Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Burrowing Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Small Size Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:OHK Users Category:Rage Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sand Users Category:Wind Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Bone Users Category:Energy Users Category:Creation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Cyborg Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Metal Users Category:Light Users Category:Purification Users Category:Life Users Category:Berserkers Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Weather Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Fragrance Users Category:Acrobats Category:Telepaths Category:Death Users Category:Disease Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Possession Users Category:Animal Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Healing Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Wish Granting Users Category:Biological Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Pain Users Category:Fear Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Sound Users Category:Poison Users Category:Broadway Force Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Heat Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Magma Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Size Users Category:Portal Creation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Law Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Composite